Caitains
Overview The Caitians are a feline race. They possess sleek bodies covered in soft fur, which is of a golden coloration, similar to Terran lions. Caitians are extremely agile, dexterous and fast. They are bipedal, with a thick mane (darker color than the rest of the fur, but it can range in color), long tail, and large golden eyes that provide excellent low-light vision. On extremely rare occasions, a Caitian is born with completely black fur and mane. There has never been a discovered pattern to this, as it does not follow familial lines. It is considered very attractive and exotic by other Caitians. Ancient Caitian legends also tell of a White Caitian, but no such Caitian has been born in recorded history. The Caitian excellence in hearing makes them ideal experts in Communications. They hear ranges far above and below normal human ranges. Caitians are Carnivorous hunters, by nature. They prefer their meat raw (blood temperature) or rare, and find it difficult to digest vegetables, although grains are easier. Over 90% of Caitians suffer from Heart Disease. This usually results in strokes and heart failure at around age 70. Almost all Caitians above that age require artificial hearts. As a result, the hospitals on Cait are the best at such surgeries, as they are so common. Shedding season for all Caitians occurs once every six months. The season where a Caitian Female is fertile occurs once every six months as well, at opposite parts of the year. Caitians usually do not actively choose a mate, but instead they go through a process called bonding, which is as much physical as psychological. After adolescence, Caitians give off a pheromone that tells others that they are unbonded and are therefore available. When two Caitians bond, their pheromones shift and are now read as ?unavailable? by other Caitains. The two Caitians become addicted to each other?s pheromones, and as a result feel the need to be close to one another. The entire process occurs on a subconscious level and can happen without either Caitian knowing it at the time. With rare exceptions, these Caitians fall in love and are married. As a result, Caitian society sees bonding as a form of engagement. There seems to be no rhyme or reason to bonding, though in most occasions it occurs when couples first meet. The intensity of the bond varies per individual. The bond lasts for the rest of the Caitians life, and is only broken upon the death of one of the Caitians. Breaking a bond is extremely traumatic for a Caitian. Only in instances where a bond is broken shortly after it is form is future rebonding to another person possible, and even then it is extremely rare. The first known instance of a Caitian bonding with a non-Caitian occurred in 2278 and more have happened since that time. A Caitian can mate without being bonded, but such activitity is considered "shallow" and "unfulfilling" compared to bond-mates. Standard adult Caitians wear a day-robe, a one piece outfit designed for coolness of wear, as Cait is 90% hot Savannah. Children can wear day-robes, but it is not uncommon for them not to wear clothing until adolescence. Caitians wear a collar at all times in public, as the neck is considered a vulnerable/sensitive area. Bonded Caitians following old traditions may wear identical ankle bracelets, to show their devotion to each other. According to the tradition, this anklet is never supposed to be removed for the rest of their lives. Shoes or boots are typically not worn by Caitians, even in Starfleet. The Caitian language consists of multiple soft tones, spoken with a deep purring resonance; this style of communication makes it difficult for the Caitians to adapt to phoenetic languages. When a Caitian speaks Standard as a second language, it is usually punctuated by purring "R"s and hissing "S"s. Caitian female names typically start with M', while male names typically start with S'. While it has rapidly been dwindling the last few centuries, a few Caitians still religiously worship their matron Deity, the Goddess, a monotheistic entity, that according to their religion created the universe. Opposing her are the Dark Ones, who try to trick Caitians and make their lives miserable. The Goddess is worshipped in Detailed statues, usually kept in a personal shine in the home. Another strong part of Caitian belief is their claws. While a Caitian may dull their claws to keep from damaging things during casual contact, a Caitian will never of their own free will deliberately trim their claws to the point of uselessness or have them permanently removed. Many Caitians would rather die then endure such humiliation, and to do such to a Caitian against their will is tantamount to rape. History Ferasa is a planet with one dominant species. Today, these are known as Caitians. Here's the story of how this came to be. Long ago, there were multiple clans: Warrior clans, Religious clans, Trade clans, etc. They all vied for power and dominance and squabbled amongst themselves. More time was spent arguing over how things should be done than it would have taken to do things each different way. Suddenly, a few clans began to inter-marry. This resulted in a great many expressed claws, growls and heated debates. Still, the pride of their clan and the love of their clan-mates forced them to accept the union between clans as valid. This became the way to form alliances between clans. Soon, there were only two clans. This lasted for about 30 years until love broke that divide and united the last two remaining clans together. Of course, Elders grumbled. However, a strong sense of honor of family prevented even mild comments from being voiced. Ferasa was united under one clan. Naturally, the bickering began as to what now to call it. "The Clan" was born. Cait?s origins are steeped in mystery. The Kzin, the Regulans, and the Lyrans all claim that Cait was essentially a "Lost Colony" of theirs. Considering the similar genetic markup of the four species, those theories are possible. However, it is also possible that all four species were ?seeded? in that section of space by an alien race akin to the Preservers. However it was formed, Caitian culture evolved separately from the other races. Initially, Caitians were a hunting people, wild predators on the savannah. However, what farming did to the humans, ranching did to the Caitians. The domestication of local wildlife turned the nomadic people into more sedentary people. As a result, culture soon flourished and in a few thousand years, civilization, based around the ranch principle. Cait would have remained a small, insignifigant planet had not it?s system been rich in a rare element: Dilithium. This brought it to the attention of the local powers, including the Federation. Cait was admitted to the Federation in 2234 and has been a great asset since. The Caits have had only one world war, with tragic, but ultimately beneficial consequences. By (in Terran calendars) the mid-1800’s, the Caitians had successfully circumnavigated their globe, engaged in peaceful trade, and managed to achieve a late industrial era technology. However, for whatever reasons, they never made a concerted effort to explore their northern seas. The various regions and phenotypes were united in a confederation states, and had made their first attempts at exploring their solar system, when a great terror struck. Myths had held that pure white or silvery demons had come down across the northern sea, bringing terror and destruction in their wake in what would be the Terran 8th century CE. In 1853, they came again across an unsuspecting world, steaming down on the united, but practically unarmed southern neighbors, taking material, captives, and destroying whatever cities they could find. A rapid militarization began at a great environmental and social cost. So used to peace, the Caitian states retreated to a state of xenophobia. The only thing holding them together was M’grram, a charismatic General, whose broadcasts from the frontlines rallied the invaded peoples into what would become the original Caitian Alliance. He came to be known as the One Cait. After a year of failing to beat back the enemy, CA forces succeed driving them away. Then, after a prolonged period of ballistic missile bombardment, they engaged in massive invasion of the unexplored northern continent. It was only two months into the invasion that CA intelligence realized that the Northern enemy was weakening, dying of diseases which were either easily treated or minor nuisances to the rest of Cait. On the final approach to the Northern Capital, they found a dead city. The Polar Caits, isolated from the rest of the world for thousands of years, were killed by infections caught from their captured slaves, and unknowingly carried over on the CA’s missiles. What had started out as an invasion became a rescue operation. What survivors could be found were immediately given medical help, a crash effort to save what was left of the Polar culture was undertaken, and massive graves dug to keep the disease from spreading. 1,500 Polar Caits out of 2 million survived. Caitian cultural advancement stagnated, environmental distress plagued the planet, and the CA states began to break up, blaming each other for the genocide. In 1857, M’grram threw himself from the highest building in the remains of the Polar capital. The backslide accelerated, but was stopped two years later. In what became the first year of the new Catian calendar, the surviving daughter of the Polar leader, S’rreen, managed to restore the global communication network, and begged the peoples of the world to stop. Her people had paid for their crimes of ignorance, the rest of the world for theirs. "We have punished ourselves enough. It is time to forgive." The next 10 years saw the CA renew itself, abandoning its military and creating a nominal police force. Technological development was focused on less impacting technologies, the remaining Polars integrated into the world proper, and a culture based on joy grew. They spread out into the system, and 170 years later, broke out of their home system, and into the larger Universe. While the Polar Caits are all but extinct (some Caits of Polar descent have their distinctive coloring), their capital city has been maintained as a shrine to peace. Almost all Caitians spend some time of their life living in the city, trying to understand what it was to be such a lonely, paranoid people, and in some way keep their memory alive. Most Caitian criminals are sentenced to maintaining the City, shamed by the honor of their task. It is a surprisingly effective system of punishment. The lush jungles of Ferasa have produced a fascinating array of plant and animal life. As the feline ancestors of the Caitians evolved into an upright, intelligent species, they moves towards the clearings and beaches on the fringes of the jungle. As these predators moved out of the jungle, they turned to the waters for food. Caitian civilization first developed as a fishing and seafaring race, clustered in settlements all along the shores. They soon discovered, however, that agriculture appealed to them more than the strenuous fishing life and in time sailors soon became only figures of a semi-legendary past. Caitians have few class distinctions, although they say they have none. One clan, the Vr'aun, is considered to be the ruling clan. This title rotates depending on the current Agra'nn, which is used to refer to the Prime Minister of Ferasa and the representative of Ferasa on the Federation Council. Although only the Agra'nn has any significant, his or her clan is respected because of the service of their clan member for all the people of Ferasa. Caitians adore pomp and ritual and enjoy the ceremony honoring the newly elected Agra'nn every five years. Retired Agra'nn are stilly highly respected members of society and their counsel is sought by many citizens of Ferasa on a wide variety of matters. Because of their social and sexual equality, and also being the only intelligent species on the planet, Caitians have had little experience with prejudice or discrimination. Pleased with the variety of sapient beings in the universe, they treat all with respect until a race proves itself unworthy of such regard. There is no history of organized warfare on Ferasa. As the planet is small and the Caitian population homogeneous, no cultural schisms have occurred. Nevertheless, there have been feuds between clans. Violence in these cases mostly have taken the form of kidnapping, arson, and sabotage over direct warfare and battle. Caitians were delighted and overwhelmed when the Federation Starship USS Framingham contacted them. Excited though unsurprised at the existence of others in the Federation, Ferasa was admitted to the Federation quicker than any other planet with a native, sapient life form. In modern times, Caitians still have trouble conceiving of violence. Many are physically disgusted at the thought. Those Caitians serving in Starfleet tend to grow accustomed to it, though often to their own dismay. Caitians are often torn between their desire to explore the universe and their strong ties with home. Few Caitians have been willing to spend time extended periods of time away from home to serve the Federation, either as civilians or as members of Starfleet. As more Caitians leave home, however, more will be willing to follow, knowing that there are friendly faces out there. The number of Caitians scattered through the galaxy continues to grow each year and shows no signs of decreasing. Of those that do leave home, few choose to join Starfleet, due to their pacifistic natures. Those who do usually serve in non-combat roles such as in medical, science, or communications branches. Caitians are prized members of Starfleet, as they often eventually expand the tenacious loyalty they have for their clan to include their officers and fellow crew members. (As this is the Earth version of galactic history, Caitian years are converted to Earth Years for simplicity. To convert to Caitian years, add 1083 years to the given Earth year. Cait has a similar enough orbit to Earth's to account for a blanket conversion.) Early Caitians first began to form hunting packs on the plains of Larrrtov, the largest and flattest continent. At that time, the "proto-Caitians" as they are known had spread across the continent, and into the northern regions of Pirrrem before the two continents were separated by the ocean. The Caitians on Pirrrem developed separate from those on Larrrtov. This would set the stage for the planet's bloodiest conflict which would pave the way for the adaption of a more peaceful lifestyle that has led the race to where they are today. In 103 A.D., the first major settlement on Cait was founded. Named "Barana" which roughly translates to "Permanent" in ancient Caitian-Heltic Language, it was intended to give the Caitian people a base in which to call home. Up until this time, semi-permanent settlements and shelters had been the only infastructure on the planet. By the year 803, the Baranic Empire, a confederation of settlements on Larrrtov extended from the continent's western shores to the northern edge, and the southern edge of the continent, to halfway across its length to the east. It was the largest piece of the planet under the control of one governing body. Also at this time, the "Polar Caitians" as they were called for their mostly white fur had expanded to cover the entire continent of Pirrrem, but had no major governing body. They were a group of small states and trading partners. The two continents of Caitians had little to no contact with each other, and due to the vastly differant envoroments of the cool Pirrram and arid Larrrtov had developed a largely differant appearance. Most if not all Caitians from Pirrram had white fur and most from Larrrtov had more tan and brown colored fur. Unbeknownst to either group, a third smaller group of Caitians that migrated over former land bridges had settled on L'narr which was and still is heavily forested and tropical in nature. Most Caitians there had developed a "spotted" fur pattern that was mixed with dark, light, and all manners of colors that you may see on a contemporary Caitian. The vast differances in fur coloring and marking that existed then that now are intermixed heavily are a primary reason that today you may see a Caitian with almost any combination of the three main colors/patterns. 'The Polar Wars In 1126, due to emerging naval technology, the Pirrram Caitians (Polar Caitians) explored and attempted to settle on the eastern shores of Larrrtov. The Baranan Empire also was developing naval technology and was exploring Pirrram at the same time. Both sides had known of each other and saw themselves as natural rivals. The instinctual aggression that exists in Caitians gave birth to paranoia and hostility. The Polar Caitians managed to settle in an open area on the eastern side of Larrrtov, and established the nation of L'arrav. The Baranans were exceptionally displeased with this, and out of nothing short of racial paranoia declared war and invaded L'arrav. They outnnumbered the Polar Caitians 2 to 1 and swiftly crushed them. L'arrav put up a valient fight, and extreme casualties were taken on both sides of the conflict. But it didn't end there. The Baranans launched an offensive onto Pirrram and swept up its eastern shores, destroying and killing everything in their wake. Upon reaching the colder climates of the north though, the unprepared Baranan army began to crumble in the bitter cold winters. Despite having fur, they had no real protection from the exceptionally brutal winters of Pirrram. Over time, the Polar Caitians had developed ways to stay warm and use the land to their advantage. Lacking this knowledge, the Baranan army lost 3/4 of its manpower to the elements and withdrew to Larrrtov, thus ending the crusade. The Polar Caitians though, outraged by this managed to organize an invasion force of their own and invaded Baranan territory the next year. Savage attacks were carried out on both sides for the next 3 years back and forth until the outnumbered Polar Caitians were forced to concede. By this time, over 25 million Caitians had been killed in the fighting and for nothing. It took a long time, but in 1480, the Baranan Empire was in its downfall and the land was open for new governments to emerge. By this time, infastructure was present all over Pirrrem and Larrrtov, and even on L'narr, which was still isolated from the rest of the world and existed unbeknownst to the other Caitians. Small cities dotted the landscape, but were never bigger then 2000 people. In fact, no Caitian city recorded a polulation over 100,000 until after contact with the Federation in 2242. Modern Development With memories of the bloody war in their heads around 1500, Caitians on Larrrtov and Pirrram began to intermix on both continents. New governments were established on boath continents, and Polar Caitians were a major minority. Even to this day, a pure white Caitian is very rare. Most will have black or dark grey spots intermixed on their coats. In 1533, an exploration ship from the Barana Province of Larrrtov landed on L'narr as rumors of other lands on the globe were spreading. Initially the explorers were looking for new lands to colonize. What they found was a completely isolated group of Caitians that were about 500 years behind them in technological development. Relations went far better with them then with the Polar Caitians however, and with memories of conflict being passed down generation to generation, the last thing the Larrrtov Caitians wanted was more war. They respected the native L'narran Caitians and their land and began to trade with them rather then found new cities or invade the continent. It was at this point in history that Cait began to shape itself into the peaceful planet that it had been since the great Polar wars. Over time, the L'narran Caitians began to adapt the knowledge of the rest of the planet's population, and by 1700 they were as much a part of the global community as any other Caitian. Cait continued to develop into an industrial society and by 1750, all the continents on the planet had been explored and colonized to some degree. Governments on Cait had began to see the benefits of peace, and although minor conflicts occasionally broke out, memories of the terrible Polar War period kept them from escalating. Space Exploration Society continued to develop into a technological one with the first orbital satellites being launched in 1862. Called K'assira, the first orbiting satellite led to development of the CSEI (Caitian Space Exploration Initiative). An international organization that was funded planet-wide. In 1885, Cait got its first view of itself from orbit. The planet was mapped in high detail for the first time in history from orbit. Within the next 20 years, space probes were launched to explore the rest of the Caitian star system, and regular space missions were performed to experiment and research. Technology was developed somewhat rapidly, as Caitians began to want to explore the stars. The first major target was Sotarr, the 4th planet in the Caitian system. Similar to Mars in the Sol system, it was believed that Sotarr may contain life in one form or another. The Caitian moon is a small chunk of rock, half the size of Earth's moon. As a result, Caitian tides are not very spectacular. The Caitian moon is simply called Rir Assi, or "Sky Rock" and is not held in much regard on Cait. Sotarr however was viewed as a major stepping stone for space exploration. As such, most space development was geared only towards the Sotarr landing. It took about 30 years to plan, develop, and impliment, but in 1921, Cait landed on Sotarr successfully. THis achievement led to colonization in 2024 of Sotarr. The Sotarr landing sparked even greater interest in exploring space, and before long it because almost all the Caitian people were doing. Starting in 1925, Cait was mapping the stars and trying to find out if they were alone from the orbiting group of 3 space based telescopes. They discovered and named many now familiar star systems including Vulcan, Sol, Andoria, Tallar, Romulus, and saw the same galaxies that others found such as the Andromeda Galaxy, the Spiderweb Galaxy, and many others found in most astrological texts of other worlds. Warp Development Theories from as far back as 1850 postulated about differant ways to travel vast distances in space at fast rates. One in particular had a theory that would revolutionize Caitian society. The author had written down the calculations on a whim, thinking they would not make any sense, but when he crunched the numbers, he found that while he was far from a workable solution, his calculations had not been disproved as the same time. For decades, Caitian scientists worked on this theory, and by 1976, they finally had the technology to attempt to develop a workable dilithium powered warp engine. Many prototypes failed, and the program suffered setbacks, but finally the design was refined enough to provide for a workable long range test. In 2010, Cait broke the warp barrier. In a 60 second flight that took the Caitian warp craft "P'ellam" to the asteroid belt, then a successful return trip, Cait finally had the means to explore the galaxy at the speed of light and faster. In coming years, the design was refined the refitted, and in 2058, Cait broke the Warp 5 barrier to Warp 5.1. Warp 5 remained the standard for Cait for the next 80 years. Located in a rather barren region of space, the closest star system to Cait is 138 light years away. This alone caused Cait to take longer then normal to make contact with anybody. Still, Cait began to expand outward into Space with small craft similar to Earth's NX fleet and developed a military chartered with exploration of the galaxy, and defense of Cait in the event of hostile contact. To this point though, no contact had been made with another species. Fur Physiology The most noticeable characteristic is the thick pelt of fur that covers their body. The coloration varies widely, as different strains and breeds have long-since intermingled. The fur is shed twice a year; once in the 'spring' and once in the 'fall'. During this time, the Caitian will experience a maddening itch, which serves to help remove the shed fur from the pelt and stimulate blood-flow. The Caitian pelt itself is a thick epidermis with fatty layer beneath. This allows protection from abrasions, offers a good base for fur growth, and allows the skin to slide more easily over the underlying muscles. Also, sub-dermal musculature allows some control over skin texture in the form of a "twitch" or rapid wrinkling of the skin to deter biting insects. Deliberate control over this is limited at best, and is more an automatic response in the same way that hackles are raised during moments of stress. Musculature The Caitian physique one of light, strong bones and slim, powerful muscles geared for quick reflexes and strong bursts of power. This results in a slight reduction in long-term endurance. Caitian ancestors relied more on stalking and a fast, quick kill than trying to out-distance and wear-down their prey. Limber joints and a lithe frame offer very smooth and and flowing movements. This gracefulness and supurb balance allow even a modern day Caitian to stalk silently, gliding smoothly, and allowing for an explosion of movement with very little "telegraphing" of intent such as that found in heavier, more long-endurance races. Metabolism Caitian metabolism is significantly higher than that of Terran standards. Their system runs a bit warm, sporting a core body temperature normalizing at 101 degrees Fahrenheit. Their entire system is designed to break down food to have it readily available for use in a moments notice. Due to the toll that this plays on energy reserves, Caitians often conserve energy until needed, preferring to lounge and relax whenever possible, and often prefer to rest in short naps ranging from 5 to 15 minutes. It is believed this was to help their ancestors stay alert for possible prey and effectively hunt non-stop. During these naps, Caitians drop almost immediately into a form of somnambulistic sleep where they appear to drop quickly past delta-wave patterns, falling deep asleep very quickly. The surprising aspect of this, however, is the short amount of time necessary to return to a normal waking beta-pattern. Also surprising is the amount of awareness that maintained during this state. Often, a sleeping Caitian might actually overhear and remember conversations, sounds, smells and other bits of information collected while napping. Most likely this was originally a method used to keep alert for possible prey. Neurology It should be noted, however, that Caitians are unable to maintain this 'nap-mode' for more extended periods of time, requiring longer periods of deep theta rhythms. After about 30 hours, the 'nap' time increased until a six to eight hour sleep is established. Only during these longer periods do Caitians experience REM sleep. As with most races, lack of REM sleep reduces the ability to concentrate. An interesting side-note: Caitian brain patterns undergo a significant change when they are entering 'Hunting Mode'. There is actually a measurable, marked by long bursts of alpha rhythms, and rational thought is set aside in favor of deeper ingrained instincts. This isn't to say that a Caitian loses control, but instead favors instinct over intellect and allows for a much faster stimulus/response time. This is, however, limited to instinctual habits. No decisions are made, only actions. It is not an entrapping mindset, but more a relaxing, akin to active daydreaming. Also surprising is the fact that a Caitian can move from 'nap mode' to 'hunting mode' and react to defend themselves without conscious thought. Training in control of this process is developed about the time kits (Caitian young) are beginning to walk. Beyond Caitian control, however is the Caitian tail. Controlled by a highly developed nerve-bundle at the base of the spine, a Caitian's tail works to provide balance without conscious thought. In the modern Caitian, this lack of control often is most prevalent in the tendency of the tail to respond to non-physical stimuli. When the Caitian is 'mentally unbalanced', the tail will often swish back and forth, trying to find balance where it cannot. Because of this, it is said no Caitian can lie to another Caitian. Subtle tail movements noticeable and recognizable only to another Caitian, give much more detailed information. It is less of a 'language', than an empathic sympathy. Caitians describe it as being able to 'feel' what another Caitian is feeling, purely by subconsciously picking up tail motions from others and responding in kind, mentally, and should be considered a more highly developed sense of 'body language'. Locomotion Caitians maintain an upright posture; yet still retain the ability to use quadrupedal locomotion. Digitigrade legs involve a shorter femur, fibula and tibia. The 'foot structure' is more simplistic. The heel-structure is not designed for load-bearing weight. Instead, all weight is directed to the toes, leaving the heel-structure floating and allowing the front muscles of the lower leg to further cushion impact and store energy for the next step. When moving from a crouching position, a great deal of energy is stored in the tight, compact muscles, giving an amazing amount of energy to movement. Activation of these muscles is smooth, efficient and allows for surprising distances to be covered in a single leap. The strong leg muscles also are exhibited in another familiar trait associated with Caitians; an almost imperceptible footstep. Soft pads of the feet were initially thought to be responsible for the soundless footsteps, but further analysis of the Caitian gate have shown that when taking a step, the footpad comes to rest on the ground with very little force. Weight is not applied to the leading foot until that foot is planted. Only then, is the weight distributed and the center of balance shifted. The strong, digitigrade leg muscles and keen balance make it possible to support full weight on one leg until a firm footing can be established. The reason a Caitian doesn't appear to have a 'footstep' is because there is none. In contrast, the Plantigrade gate involves the center of balance is often moved forward by the rear foot, before the leading foot rests on the ground. Each step, as a result, stops the body from falling forwards. A strong heel absorbs the impact, and produces a noticeable footstep. Claws Both toes and fingers of a Caitian retain the claws of their ancestors. As seen in lower felines, the last join in both fingers and toes are responsible for controlling the movement of claws. Long, curved claws are protected between fleshy, fur-lined pads. When the last digit is flexed, the claws curve forwards and are exposed. The claws are naturally sharp. A cuticle at the base is responsible for the shape, curvature and growth of the claw. Damage to the cuticle will cause a misshapen claw or cease growth all together. The fleshy pads on either side of the claw protect the cuticle and provide essential oils necessary to maintain the delicate tissue. The claw itself is composed of multiple layers. As the claw grows, the outer layer is shed. This keeps the claws eternally sharp. Sharpening the claws is automatic. As the claw becomes dull, the outer layer is shed to expose a new, fresh layer beneath. The inner curve of the claw exhibits an edge that narrows to a razor-sharp ridge as it approaches the tip. The edge along the base of the claw lacks this edge. The claw can be used for slashing with surprising ease, but the main purpose of the claw is to pierce easily into the skin, moving along a curved path to hook into flesh. The piercing tip and edge slip in like scalpel and hold tightly onto prey. If the entire inner circle of the claw had the sharp edge at the tip, attempts to hold onto prey would result in the surface skin tearing and not providing the resistance necessary to maintain a secure hold on the prey. Poisons Caitians are actually a less resistant to poisons due to their increased metabolism. One notable poison is Alcohol. Methyl or Ethyl, Alcohol has been known to cause brain damage, nerve damage and serious physical problems to Caitians. It is this reason that even a small sip of alcohol can cause lasting, permenant damage. A good shot of whisky is enough to kill a Caitian. Because of this natural reaction, Caitians often find themselves not only nausiated by the smell of alcohol on someone's breath, but are able to detect even the faintest amounts in food or drink. This ability is an internal warning device, and a gift of survival instincts. All parts of the Caitain Player's Guidel on this web site is copyrighted, 2001. Use of any material without permission of the author is subject to criminal prosecution. I'm unemployed, broke, have a few hungry lawers in my family, and could really use a nice court settlement. You have been warned. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Caitians are bipedal, and outside of secondary characteristics, display less sexual dimorphism between males and females. Tall and lean, generally ranging in full grown height from 5’,11" to 6’,4", and weighing around 350 to 489 lbs. Having very low body fat, they have great difficulty swimming, and tend to dislike large bodies of water. With long tails, manes, and fur coloration mostly part similar to Terran short hair domesticated cats (pure white being a rarity, rarest of all is the silvered coloring of the almost extinct Polar Caitians.) Caitians are often considered among the most physically attractive species in the galaxy. Caitian hands have three fingers and an opposable thumb. Both hands and feet have retractable claws, which Caitians customarily grow long and sharp, though the use of those claws in combat is unthinkable. They do not need to wear shoes, as their padded feet are quite durable, and allow them to move with impressive silence. They have extremely acute sense. They have highly developed night/low-light vision, and their vision is very motion sensitive.. However, they have less color acuity then the human norm. Their hearing is above Vulcan levels. Their senses of taste and smell are more developed than humans, though it is far less developed than that say, of an Antican or Terran canine. They can’t track by scent, though they can gain strong scent impressions when in close contact with another being. An extremely fast and agile people, Caitian reflexes, fine and gross motor movement are about 2.5 to 3 times faster than the human norm. Their range of flexibility is also greater than human, all this combining to in fluid, graceful movement. They can run at speeds of up 25 mph, but for only for short periods at a time. As their musculature is more developed for speed, mobility, and quick snapping motions ( like the claw slashes of their predatory ancestors.), Caitians tend to be about as strong in lifting terms as a fit human female of equal height, with a toned rather than built musculature. Caitians are able to exceed this strength but only through an intense regimen and specialized diet. Caitians are less hearty than humans, tiring after shorter periods of intense effort than the human norm. Their physiology was designed for a predator’s wait and pounce, rather than long migrations. Almost all Caitians suffer from Heart Disease. This usually results in strokes and heart failure at around 70. Almost all Caitians above that age use artificial hearts. Many Caitians in Star Fleet are engaged in regular cardiovascular training to compensate for this, and can exceed this, but only through regular consistent effort. Due to evolving on a warm planet, Caitians have lower tolerance for cold climates. They also have a biennial, uncomfortable shedding. Females have ‘the season’, and both genders take drugs when off planet to control the urges when a female is in season. As a result of their highly developed senses, as well as their fairly open culture, Caitians never developed any psi abilities, and the few cases where they had were minimal at best. Caitians also tend be ‘open books’ mentally, with low psi defenses. Life Expectancy at Birth: From 75 to 115. Language While Caitians speak a single planetary tongue known as Caition, which is made up of many soft consonants. To an outsider it sounds like just purring at first. After more listening, words can be made out of this soothing language. Caitians speak Federation standard English when dealing with off worlders. Caitians are upright, bipedal beings with manipulative hands that look to be descended from a felinoid life form. Their feline ancestry shows in their facial structure, the fur covering their bodies, their tails, and their voices which are reminiscent of the purring of Terran felines. Often standing two or three meters in height, slightly larger than the average humanoid, Caitians are much more agile and dexterous than their size would suggest. Their fur often ranges in color from white to tan to even black. Their eyes vary between golden to green to blue and have slitted pupils. Having evolved from a hospitable world, their size does not include the hardiness it would suggest and they are susceptible to many diseases when traveling to other planets. Fortunately, Caitian medicine is advanced enough to cope with many of the more deadly viruses encountered and most travelers rarely suffer more than discomfort or minor illnesses during travels abroad. Caitians are primarily noted for their loyalty. Their society is centered around large clans and clan members are related by a set of connections that are basic knowledge for a Caitian, but are a hopelessly incomprehensible tangle for most other races. To a Caitian, clans are an extension of self and they depend on their members as much as their members depend on their right arms. While clan members treat members of other clans, and other races, as important beings with equal claim to their world and it's resources, they do not rely on them as much as they do on their own clan. Unlike many other clan-oriented cultures, Caitian clans do not specialize in separate areas. They encourage wide diversity within the clan so that whenever a clan member needs a service or item, someone in the clan can help him or her. Different fields and businesses contain members of as many different clans as possible so that no one clan has control of the field. Some clans participate in monastic, contemplative approaches to life, preferring the detailed appreciation of one flower to the overwhelming profusion of an entire jungle. Most Caitians, however, express their love of life and beauty by surrounding themselves with abundance. A comfortable, beautiful home is the desire of every Caitian. Home is the center of Caitian life, and a sign of acceptance by a Caitian is being invited in his or her house. Despite the large numbers of tourists who visit Ferasa, few have seen the inside of a Caitian home. Caitians are very territorial and they react aggressively against any threats they perceive to their homes. Their cities are notably clean and well kept, as the fastidious Caitians can not abide a damaged environment. Caitians practice monogamous, life long marriages. A couple usually has two or three brre'l, or litters, of up to four children. Children of the same brre'l, known as brrel'mar, are exceptionally close to one another and are usually separated by the clan in schooling and activities to prevent them from developing a disproportionate dependence on each other. Each clan member shares in the responsibility of raising the children of the clan. Caitians do not differentiate between sexes in activities or social standing and strive to be egalitarian in every respect. They provide the elderly with special treatment, but do not consider this any more than a tribute to the wisdom and experience of their elders. As the traditional Caitian saying goes, 'Old age is a power all may achieve.' Due to the ease in living on the planet of Ferasa, Caitians can set aside concerns about survival and concentrate on the finer things in life. Their culture has a deep appreciation for beauty, which is express in many ways such as study and contemplation of pattern, producing works of are that mirror nature, and most commonly, surrounding themselves with beauty and comfort. Although Caitians are slow to anger, they are fierce when enraged and they have been known to hold grudges for generations. They do not lie being angry because it is not a beautiful state of being and the idea of war is unspeakably ugly to them. While they shun physical violence, however, they are capable of devious psychological games. As Caitians are so interested in nature, and each other, their science has long emphasized on planetary and medical sciences. They had not yet developed space travel when discovered by the Federation as they had not 'gotten around to it'. Although some studied astronomy, most Caitians consider the near at hand to be far more interesting. Caitians are also intrigued by the variety of life forms in the universe and wish to study them all. Although their race has little psionic potential, they are particularly interested in the practice of psionics as they never dreamed such a thing was possible. Though they have this interest in other life forms, Caitians are still primarily more interested in themselves, or as they put it, in each other. Some races think that the Caitians look down on them because of this, but Caitians are quick to state that they regard all races as equal. For their part, Caitians often feel that other races, particularly Humans, are patronizing towards them. As they find Caitians particularly attractive and reminiscent of felines from Terra, Humans may indeed be guilty of this, but not knowingly so. Caitians walk upright like any other humanoid, but still rely on their tail for an acute sense of balance. Caitians have fur, but this is an evolutionary left over, as they evolved from a cat like primate. Caitians have the ability to jump higher then most other species, and have more acute hearing and vision from the point of view of most others. People like to compare Caitians to cats from Earth, but this is a gross misconception. There are signifigant differances between the two, seeing as they evolved on differant planets. For example, terran cats shed their fur fairly regularly. Caitian fur does shed, but not nearly as often. Shedding will occur from injuries or cuts, where the fur around the cut may fall away to allow unobstructed healing. It also may occur from illness, or a mutated virus, but that is exceptionally rare these days. The Caitian heart is much more succeptable to damage then other parts of the body. Most Caitians suffer from heart failure around the age of sixty, requiring an artificial heart. Due to the extreme commonality of this procedure, Caitian medicine is at the forefront of artificial heart replacement technology. The procedure on Cait has been streamlined to a relatively minor inconvenience to the patient. While having a heart replaced is still a major operation, the commonality on Cait of the procedure has led to enormous advances over the past hundred years. Caitian bones are also comparitively brittle to other races in the galaxy. Due to their lighter bone structure, Caitians suffer broken bones under less severe conditions then most others do. Setting and repairing bones has also become a rather common procedure on Cait. Caitians do however have a tighter muscle structure when compared to most species with exception to Klingons and Cardassians. This allows for largee bursts of strength from a standing or sitting position. From a crouch, a Caitian could easily jump around 20 feet into the air and land cleanly without injury. Also, Caitians can jump across rather large gaps without falling. The Caitian sense of balance is quite acute. The tail is a key part of keeping the weight distributed evenly, and remaining upright. Reproduction Both male and female Caitians share a single sex hormone called Caitrogen by Terran biologists. In females, the production of this hormone is greatly increased during one month of the year. This causes a rather severe estrous, during which drugs, particularly Pheraligen, are used to allow the woman to live normally. Caitian Solar System Caitian is about .80 AU from a yellow star in the constellation Lynx. Cait orbits Verrral, a Type G3 V star, yellow, slightly brighter than Sol. There are six other planets in the system. Cait is the 3rd planet .N'rrrap is a planet of molten rock. Verrral is similar to N'rrrap but has a choking atmosphere of noxious gases. Sotarr is a class H planet has similar dimensions to Cait, but not much of an atmosphere. Currently there are terraforming projects and a few colonies on its surface. Between Sotarr and Missat is the system's asteroid belt. It divides the system directly in half, three planets on one side, three on the other. Missat is an extremely rocky world, that was created my asteroids from the belt that collided and were fused together. Torrel is a fairly large gas giant and Kezarr is a small gas world. Arrrot is a frozen waste at the edge of the system. Planets in the Solar system Verrral (Class K- Adaptable) N'rrrap (Class F- Geo-Crystalline) Cait (Class M - Terrestrial, 2 Moon) Sotarr(Class H- Geo-Thermal) Astaroid Belt Missat (Class F- Geo-Crystalline) Torrel (Class B - Gas Giant) Kezarr (Class B - Gas Giant) Arrrot (Class G- Desert) Cait • Map Coordinates: 1.80N 2.16 E • Gravity: 1.25g • Diameter: 10,100 km • Equatorial Circumference: 31,730 km • Percent Land Mass: 50% • Total Land Area: 160,250,000 • Rotation standard: 28 hours • Atmosphere: Thick • Climate: Tropical • Normal Metals: 40%, Radioactive 20%, Gemstones 20%, And trace Industrial Crystals. Description Slightly smaller than typical Class M planets, Ferasa is a warm, tropical world of thick and lush jungles, sunny and grassy plains, and wide and sandy beaches. Its atmosphere is thicker than that of Terra and is perfumed with the scent of the dense jungle. Though hot and sunny, frequent breezes sweep its shores and plains, keeping the weather a bit more temperate. The planet's climate is inviting to most life forms, and Ferasa has become a popular tourist spot with the exception of it's short rainy season. The abundance and variety of plant and animal life has kept Caitian zoologists and botanists busy for centuries and many off planet scientists find Caitian ecology a complex and fascinating subject of study. The planet Cait isn't anything too unusual. It has five continents, three are very similar, one is far south and quite frozen, the other is right on the equator and has thick vegetation. The rest of the planet is ocean. It has a population of 5.2 billion people. The largest continent is Larrrtov. It is almost completely tall grass savanna. It is the perfect environment for hunting. Our fur tends to blend in quite well with the grass. There are several rivers that flow through the flat, open spaces. The annual rainfall is enough to encourage the growth of several types of trees and keep the grass tall in most places. There is a small forested strip that spans the southern coast. The continent of Pirrrem is the second largest. It is, for the most part, a smaller version of Larrrtov. The only difference is size and shape. There is evidence that, at one point, there was a land bridge from Pirrrem to Larrrtov. It is suspected that the original Caitians migrated from one continent to the other, similar to the Terran migration from Asia to North America. The last of the savanna continents is Canrral. It has a dry season that lasts for about 3/4 of the year. It doesn't receive enough precipitation to allow grass to grow as tall as on Larrrtov or Pirrrem. It wasn't heavily populated until domestication of animals made hunting unnecessary. The only heavily forested continent is L'narrr. It is located directly on the equator and is covered in tropical forest. It was never, and still isn't, heavily populated. It has never come as much use, except a few resorts which attract off-world visitors. The last continent is Virrrtam. It is located near Cait's southern pole. The only vegetation is a small area of tundra at its northernmost point. It is uninhabited, but at one point it was the destination of exiled citizens from Canrral. It does not cover the south pole, but the icecap does extend and join with it. The boundary of actual land wasn't known until orbital scans were conducted in the early phase of Caitian space exploration. The planet Cait isn't anything too unusual. It has five continents, three are very similar, one is far south and quite frozen, the other is right on the equator and has thick vegetation. The rest of the planet is ocean. It has a population of 5.2 billion people. The largest continent is Larrrtov. It is almost completely tall grass savanna. There are several rivers that flow through the flat, open spaces. The annual rainfall is enough to encourage the growth of several types of trees and keep the grass tall in most places. There is a small forested strip that spans the southern coast. The continent of Pirrrem is the second largest. It is, for the most part, a smaller version of Larrrtov. The only difference is size and shape. There is evidence that, at one point, there was a land bridge from Pirrrem to Larrrtov. It is suspected that the original Caitians migrated from one continent to the other, similar to the Terran migration from Asia to North America. The last of the savanna continents is Canrral. It has a dry season that lasts for about 3/4 of the year. It doesn't receive enough precipitation to allow grass to grow as tall as on Larrrtov or Pirrrem. It wasn't heavily populated until domestication of animals made hunting unnecessary. The only heavily forested continent is L'narrr. It is located directly on the equator and is covered in tropical forest. It was never, and still isn't, heavily populated. It has never come as much use, except a few resorts which attract off-world visitors. The last continent is Virrrtam. It is located near Cait's southern pole. The only vegetation is a small area of tundra at its northern-most point. It is uninhabited, but at one point it was the destination of exiled citizens from Canrral. It does not cover the south pole, but the icecap does extend and join with it. The boundary of actual land wasn't known until orbital scans were conducted in the early phase of Caitian space exploration. Society Caitians live in close family groups, with attachments to larger clans. While Caitians speak a single planetary tongue, different regions have different dialects, and naming customs. The most common system is one name, usually all soft consonants. (et, M’rinn) though some Caits use a three name system (Lrr’thann’rr).. Caitians tend to take great pride in their appearance. Cleanliness, well styled mane, groomed tail, fashionable dress, and perfectly maintained claws are all very important. Failure to do so is seen as an act of self mutilation. Caitians traditionally greet each other by clasping their hands and extending their claws to just touch each other’s wrist… it is a sign of the great trust they have for each other. As mentioned above well maintained claws are important in Caitian society, and to even think of using them to harm another being is beyond most Caitians. Cities on Cait are be spread out and moderately developed, or built downward so as to have less affect on the environment. Xenophobia is almost nonexistent, the main cause for intolerance being violence. Caitians are almost clinically pacifists. While often quite proud, and more than capable of holding onto grudges and perceived insults, Caitians are trained from birth to avoid committing violent acts. Their societal right of passage is an oath to forswearing violence, taken at age 12. Caitians capable of violence are rare, most being sociopathic or criminally insane. There are few Caitians who are both sane and capable of willful violence, though most Caitians would debate their sanity, and are either all-but or fully outcast from Caitian society. While they don’t hold their standards to other species, many Caitians are uncomfortable with all things military. They have had difficulties in relations with particularly warlike species, such as Klingons and Cardassians. In the Federation Senate, Caitian Senators are among the first to call for negotiations and peaceful resolution. Caitian society is based on personal freedom. The freedom of one individual can not be compromised, within civilized boundaries. Caitian cities are built with huge, graceful structures which are often open to the sky. They are also known for their safety and tranquility. Businesses open late in the day, often after noon, and operate until very late at night. One noticeable difference from other hominid species is the typical workday. Most Caitians work only six hours of the day, spending the rest dormant. Of their dormant times, they are often asleep for well over ten hours a day. The first communities of Caitians, other than family units, were hunting parties. They were typically nomadic, following whatever game animals they had a taste for. Eventually, animals were domesticated, and hunting bands became, over time, exceedingly rare. Animals could be raised in larger numbers in one place. Caitians began to settle in larger numbers, centered around a local herd. These were essentially communes, each person helping to maintain the herd and, in turn, getting the food they required from it. There was no hierarchy, though. Each family was, more or less, independant of the others. This has been the basic model for Caitian society, though it has been extensively modernized. Now, people live around an economic hub of a city or town. All business is done in the commercial center. When business is done, they return to their homes, which are still spaced away from each other but within short distance of the ecomonic center. The largest cities have come along only recently. They were made mostly for the purpose of accomodating offworld visitors and regulating planetary issues. Government The planet is ruled by a large assembly, the Corr'thaval. This legislative organization passes laws and settles disputes, acting also as the planetary court. The chairperson of this assembly, the Agra'nn, is the highest executive authority on the planet. The Agra'nn also serves as Prime Minister of Ferasa and is a member of the Federation Council. The governmental and civil organizations of Ferasa are remarkably clean and straightforward due to the strong dislike Caitians have for bureaucracy. It is this dislike that keeps so many Caitians from serving in or interacting with the Federation's inner government. The planetary government is not as powerful as its counterparts on other worlds. For the most part, individual provinces and districts govern themselves quick effectively. A planetary government exists mostly because it is required to join the United Federation of Planets. The government consists of two branches. First, is the k'tarrela. This is the senatorial council. The k'tarrela is composed of 500 members from around Cait. They do not represent any particular region and are allowed to run for election only if they are shown to work solely for the good of Caitian society. They create laws, agencies, and control the planetary militia in times of crisis. The other branch is the novirrass, our court. It is made up of 13 justices that are nominated by the k'tarrela and elected to office by the a vote of the continental courts. The novirrass is the highest court on the planet. Appeals can be made to the UFP if parties are not satisfied with the court, though the court cannot accept off-world cases. Any dispute with another world must be made to a UFP court. The continental courts are the governing courts for the individual continents of Cait. They are the last step before the novirrass. Under them are several smaller courts to handle particular regions. Centuries ago most of the courts were abolished due to globalization and acceptance into the UFP. The planetary government is not as powerful as its counterparts on other worlds. For the most part, individual areas are free to govern themselves, and do so quite effectively. The government that is in place consists of two parts, the K'tarrela, and the Novirrass. K'tarrela The K'tarrela is the senatorial council, composed of 500 members from around Cait. The members do not represent any particular region, and are allowed to run for election only if they are shown to work solely for the good of Caitian society. They are responsible for creating laws and agencies, and control the planetary militia in times of crisis. Novirrass The Novirrass is the highest Caitian court. It consists of 13 Justices, nominated by the K'tarrela, and elected to office by a vote of the continental courts. Appeals can be made to the United Federation of Planets if parties are not satisfied with a Novirrass decision, though the Novirrass cannot accept cases from off-world. Any dispute with another world must be made to a Federation court, not the Novirrass. There are continental courts, which make decisions on individual continents on Cait, and are the last step below the Novirrass. Under them, there are several smaller courts, set up to handle particular regions. Centuries ago, most of the courts were abolished, due to globilization, and acceptance into the United Federation of Planets. Military The 'military' of Ferasa is a rather abstract concept. The Mikan, an ancient clan of warriors, serve to defend Ferasa. As a ground force, the Mikan fight and train in traditional methods, their size and power formidable against even well armed attackers. More recently, the government of Ferasa maintains a small fleet of ships, crewed mostly by Mikan, which are responsible for the protection of Ferasa and occasionally work with Starfleet towards that goal. Religion The religion of Cait is the worship of our deity Rrikalla. Rrikalla controls all life in the universe. Unlike the deities of some worlds, ours has no specified gender. For every birth, there is a death. Rrikalla maintains existing life, as well, by providing the material things to sustain it; plants for the prey, prey for the predators, and finally predators feed the plants The Communicator Myth A myth common to different communities on Cait is that of the Communicator. Thousands of years ago, while Caitian society was composed of family based prides, fighting would break out when prides unfamiliar to each other met. When a pride won, it might still come under attack from other prides, either out of vengeance or opportunity. One Cait realized this would continue ceaselessly. He made stone disks, tokens of his pride, and sent them out to each pride he knew, saying "Make these. Give them to strangers, let them know who you know, and who knows them. "Strangers know you have friends, and are strong. They will look beyond just the pride in front of them. Encourage them to make their tokens, and send it back through the prides they came out of, so that all may come to know each other.." "If they need to hunt, let them know what is yours, and what you can share. If they hunt on land not yours, but on a pride you know, stop them before they hurt the other tribe. Introduce them to the pride you know, so they may share, and you may share in their joy. This way, we will soon all know each other. Who is where, Who can help, Who will need help. Send tokens back to me, so there will be at least one pride who can answer all questions, one place where strangers can come to be friends." "This way we can all hunt and move in safety, knowing that out there are only friends, out there are those who like us, just want to be left alone till it is time to find a new mate, till it is time to get help, till it is time to unite if there is a pride that does not want to be a friend." This practice continued, and grew, as did the story. Gradually, cooperation grew, and when Caitian’s began to travel their world, and find other Caitians on other continents they avoided the immediate blood shed found on other worlds. Also, variations of the Communicator myth existed in different forms through world. The differences between regional cultures were muted, and became less important. Celebrations of the Communicator became the basis for inter-regional meetings, and the forums for settling differences. Academics came to think of the myth as something similar to the prevalence of flood myths among humans… a result of their shared common psychology. They also pointed out that no mention of the Communicator could be found among the Polar Caits. Within the past 50 years, though, archaeological evidence has been mounting that the trade of tokens went back for longer then expected, till a tomb was found near what is considered the evolutionary birthplace of the Cait race, containing hundreds of tokens, built into a rough sarcophagus of a pride leader. It is believed this is the actual Communicator, and the myths have been reevaluated in light of this information. Names Caitian names are not just a way of keeping track of who's who. They also serve as a way to tell a little bit about a person's personality and family. The modern, universal format for Caitian names is letter, apostrophe (thought the apostrophe doesn't appear in the Caitian spelling), and the last syllable. Kits aren't named until they are about one year old. Usually, the parents will have nicknames for each individual child. The first letter is indicative of the personality of the name's bearer. An individual's personality rarely changes after the first year of their life, it's just the norm for the Caitian psyche. Here's a list of what each letter means for personality. R - strong willed/ stubborn P - sympathetic/ empathic L - thoughtful S - curious K - protective/ hunter's instinct M - graceful/ calm N - content V - impulsive T – gregarious Diet Caitians are Carnivores. Their main diets consist of raw or cooked fish, meats, and game birds served with well-prepared fruits. They find the idea of eating plants to be distasteful. Herbivores are related to prey and so they see vegetarians as weak willed. About 80 yrs after The Clan was formed, the first warp-tests were done. Instead of using warp technology for ships, Ferasa had been developing technology for long-distance probes. No one on Ferasa had any real desire to leave the planet, but curiosity got the better of them. The Clan already had impressive communications technology, and in order for warp probes to be of any use, subspace communications were necessary. So, instead of venturing out into space, the inhabitants of Ferasa sent out probes and sat back and watched. One of the early Starfleet research facilities intercepted one of these probes and communications began. Various bits of Ferasan culture were sent. These included bits of music, a great many poems about love of family and home, and images of home life. The rules of first-contact were pretty-much thrown out the window as scientists, not diplomats, originally began discussions with Ferasa. Instead, it was Ferasan scientist to Starfleet scientist. Science knows little prejudices. Ferasa Joins Starfleet Among Starfleet, the chatter had already labeled the Ferasans as "Cat People". Starfleet representatives were shoved on a ship and rushed off to undo the damage those bloody scientists had already done. By the time that the diplomats had arrived, Ferasa had already supplied its written language and was working on their first prototype of a translator. Starfleet was greeted with open arms. This was Ferasa's first off-world visitor. Negotiations got off to a bumpy start as Starfleet ambassadors were treated to a hunting display followed by, as one put it, "...the most ghastly display ever witnessed". The hunt was simply a fancy way of catching that evening's meal. Of course, the new guests were offered the livers, guts, and choicest bits of the kill. Still, Ferasa was impressed by another race that had set aside its inter-species differences and that had united under an idea that linked very closely to their own beliefs. Thus, Ferasa became a Federation World. Starfleet was more than pleased at the idea of Ferasa joining, as the entire system was rich in minerals and offered a great many trade resources. There was only one rule that The Clan insisted on. There was to be no settlement of Ferasa. Already, The Clan had faced the possibility of overcrowding. Ferasa is a huge, lush, and vibrant planet. This was their home, and would be always. While they had no objections to visitors, they insisted that there always be space on Ferasa for members of The Clan. It was only after joining, and after a full language translation had been done, that The Clan discovered the name Starfleet had used for the system; Alpha Lyncis. This intrigued them. Asking what the first-contect scientists had called The Clan speices, "Cat-ians" was the hurried reply sent back. As the native Ferasan tongue was less harsh, the word Caitian ("Kay-shen") purred from the translator. So, to further honor their new friends in Starfleet, The Clan had finally chosen a name. In the words of the Ferasan philosopher/poet R'sham, "We are one family. We are one heart. The mother Ferasa embraces her offspring. Caitian is our name." Since that day, Ferasa has been a staunch supporter of Starfleet and all that it stands for. While Caitians in general cannot stand to leave their beloved clan or homeworld, A few have followed with Starfleet. Caitian First Contact In 2120, Cait made first contact with another species. The first race they encountered were the Khintzi. Finding the race similar to themselves in appearance, it was common belief that most intelligent species would share a similar appearance to themselves as well. Of course scientists believed otherwise, knowing that it was probable that under differant conditions, life evolved much differantly then Caitians did. Cait and Khintzi relations were stable, as both species were new to space, and the Khin even attempted to have Cait join them in establishing a government over the territory between their worlds. Cait though, declined and remained trading partners with the Khintzi for many years. Cait finally achieved first contact in 2204 with a Vulcan scout ship. At this point the Caitian fleet was substantial for a species as "young" in space travel as they were. Vulcan had not explored the region within the last 200 years, and did not know that Cait had achieved warp travel. Using the Vulcans as middlemen, Cait eventually made contact with the Federation starship USS Horizon. Finding the Federation to be very similar to themselves, IE: relatively new to space, and friendly, Cait opened trade negotiations with the United Federation of Planets in 2210. Shorty thereafter, relations improved further when the Federation did not try to put pressure on Cait for more dilithium production, which their asteroid belt is rich in, and was a major source of trade. Unlike the Khintzi, the Federation respected Cait as having its own free will. Cait was pleased by this, and when they were offered a chance for Federation membership, they accepted the offer in 2234, becoming the 93rd planet to join the UFP. First Contact and Relations with the Federation First contact between the Federation and the Republic of Cait was in 2205. The Caitian patrol vessel CIC L'akarr made contact with the USS Horizon near the Beta Aguarae system. The crews exchanged greetings and established peaceful relations. For the next ten years, Cait and the Federation were heavily involved in trading. The Caitian system is rich in Dilithium in the outer moons of the system and provided a very profitable relationship. In 2234, after much delegation and preperation, Cait was admitted to the United Federation of Planets. The Caitian Military was allowed to remain as a system defense organization, but was mostly absorbed into Starfleet. Starfleet Acadamy set up an admissions testing center in the capitol and established Tierra Station in orbit of Missatt, the 5th planet in the Cait system as the main center of trade for the region. Place in the Federation The Caitian worlds joined the Federation shortly after its founding, and have been steadfast members ever since. Their desire to serve the commonwealth has lead them to enlist in Star Fleet in great numbers. For the most part, Caitians in Star Fleet are involved in Communications, Diplomatic Services, Medical, Counseling and the Sciences, places where they can serve the common good without compromising their deeply ingrained pacifism. A smaller number have found a home in Engineering, and less then 20 are currently found in TAC/SC or the SFMC. Before joining the Federation, Caitians had established territorial claims to four systems outside their own, and all four, while maintaining close to the homeworld, have long been independent of direct rule from Cait. All Caitian worlds are open to other species, and as of last census, there were about 17 billion Caitians living throughout the Federation. Caitian civilians often serve the Federation as scientists or researchers as they have little patience working in bureaucracy. Many Caitians travel the galaxy as independent scholars and a good number also travel as merchants and traders. More often than not, those who do seek such a transient life aboard their vessels bring along as many of their clan members who wish to come along to both ward off homesickness and to have all the necessary talents and skills that may be needed out in space. While few Caitians can be found in Starfleet, even fewer can be found in Starfleet Marines or in the security branch as the direct and violent activity of these positions is often too much for Caitians to stomach. Starship combat, however, is sufficiently abstract enough for them to handle and some enjoy the sight of beams and torpedoes cutting through the darkness of space. While the shot itself may be beautiful, these Caitians force themselves to ignore the 'unbeautiful' effects of a successful shot. Body Language *Tail and Ear Movements Names Caitian names are rather complex, revealing information about them at several social levels. The familiar name is usually a single syllable. In the example below, 'M' is the familiar name. This is then followed by a more traditional name. Our example has 'hrissa' as the traditional name. The familiar name is separated by the traditional name in standard rendering by an apostrophe and a glottal stop to form what most non-Caitians would call the Caitian's first name. This is then followed by a family name. The name is then completed with the clan name added at the end. In the example below, 'Dhen'hllalss' is the family name and 'clan-Rr'Vellan' is the clan name. Official titles and ranks, if any, are handled in the Human fashion. Example: =Words= Terms LIEUTENANT M'RESS She is a felinoid female, a native of the planet Cait. The Lieutenant joined the crew during the Enterprise's last refitting. She is the alternate Communications Officer, and of course is junior in grade to Lieutenant Uhura. M'Ress graduated from Starfleet Academy three years ago and is a specialist in communications and computer translator systems. She has served aboard a scout and the U.S.S. Hood, a sister ship of the Enterprise. M'Ress amuses herself in off-duty hours with the pursuit of Federation and galactic planetary histories and the writing of free-form poetry. She also pursues an interest in anthropology and archaeology, subjects which relate to the histories she studies. Among the crew personnel, M'Ress is well liked and includes Uhura and Nurse Chapel in her close friends. The distinctive "purr" in her voice is immediately arresting when she speaks, and she is a popular actress in the ship's small theatre company. M'ress has golden fur and a mane of caramel-colored hair that cascades down her back. Her eyes are amber. While Starfleet's duty uniform for females provides no problems in regard to M'Ress's tail, long dress uniforms, duty coveralls, and other such clothing have to be tailored to accomodate the appendage. Natives of Cait tend to be small and sinewy; the females are as delicately dainty as the Siamese or Abyssinian cats of old Earth. Cait is a planet in the Lynx constellation. There is only one other planet in the system, and it is uninhabited. The atmosphere, mass and gravity of Cait are all near Earth normal. The Caitians and the war-like Kzinti share common roots in the deep past -- as do Vulcans and Romulans. As with the Vulcans and Romulans, the two groups went their separate ways to develop as two entirely different civilizations. The Caitians are fierce warriors when so called upon, but pride themselves on their accomplishments in arts and philosophy rather than on the martial arts. Their family units are extremely close. M'Ress's other three litter mates also serve in Starfleet in various capacities. The long line of her ancestors is well known on Cait, and her parents are honored citizens. M'Ress herself is quiet about her family's rank. She brings to the''Enterprise'' efficiency, ability, and a persistently curious attitude fortunately coupled with humor and great intelligence. (This is demonstrated by the fact she rose to the rank of Lieutenant only two years after graduation from Starfleet Academy). And while she is at ease with everyone in any circumstance, there have been moments when people have noticed in her profile, in her elegance, in her supreme composure a definite resemblance to the ancient Egyptian cat goddess, Bast-Ra. And they wonder... Category:Species